


Guilt

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Guilt, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was Mea Culpa.</p></blockquote>





	Guilt

Angel snarls and yanks at the chains as Buffy carefully puts down the blood she's carrying. She can't bear to see him like this, little more than a mindless animal.

His face is suddenly etched with emotion. Without warning, he's come back to himself.

"Angel?" It's a whispered hope not a shouted declaration.

"Mea culpa. Mea maxima culpa." The remorse, the pain and the self-hatred are so all consuming that looking at him causes a sharp edged wound to blossom within her. The light extinguishes. He's an animal again.

Closing her eyes she wonders if he's better off like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was Mea Culpa.


End file.
